In certain computer-based systems, such as servers, there may be items that require upgrades, repair or replacement. For example, servers may use a plurality of memory modules that may be upgraded or replaced periodically. In some systems, the server is shut down while the appropriate memory modules are removed or replaced. This can be problematic when the server or other computer-based system is utilized in an application that requires or benefits from continuous operation.